At present there are various multimedia resources flooding the Internet, and a user may browse or watch these multimedia resources on a TV set, a computer or other display terminals; and moreover the user may also browse or watch these multimedia resources on a handset, a computer or other mobile terminals.
A mobile terminal and a display terminal located in a same local area network may share some multimedia resource. For example, the mobile terminal may transmit some contents to the display terminal for display or play, and the display terminal may also transmit some contents to the mobile terminal for operation or storage. Of course the mobile terminal and the display terminal may also transmit other information, e.g., a request message, an acknowledgement message, etc., between them.